parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CoolZTiggerAndRoo's Channel
These are Movie Spoofs, TV Spoofs and much more Created and Co-Created by CoolZTiggerAndRoo. ''List of Movies/TV Shows/Live on Stage Shows/On Ice Shows/Specials/Video Games/Music Videos/TV Commercials/Stop Motion Movies/Stop Motion TV Shows and much more I have so far: 1: #101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated)'' #''101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003)'' #''101 Dalmatians (1997-1998's TV Show)'' #''101 Dalmatians (1996; Live Action)'' #''102 Dalmatians (2000)'' #''27 Dresses (2008)'' #''3 Ninjas Knuckle Up (1995)'' #''2112: The Birth of Doraemon (1995)'' #''The 7D (2014-2015's TV Show)'' #''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985's TV Show)'' #''3-2-1 Penguins! (2006-2008's TV Show)'' #''6Teen (2004-2010's TV Show)'' #''12 Again (2012-2013's TV Show)'' #''4 O'Clock Club (2012-2015's TV Show)'' #''50/50 (1997-2005's TV Show)'' #''2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1995's TV Show)'' #''3rd & Bird (2008-2010's TV Show)'' #''64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013's TV Show)'' ''A: #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949)'' #''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1981)'' ''B: # 'Balto 1 (1995)' # 'Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002)' # 'Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004)' # 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971)' # 'Beauty and the Beast 1 (1991)' # 'Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)' # 'Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998)' # 'Belle's Tales of Friendship (1999's TV Show)' # 'Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage (1991)' # 'Beauty and the Beast (Musical) (1993-2015)' # 'The Black Cauldron (1985)' # 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001's TV Show)' # 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000)' # 'Brother Bear 1 (2003)' # 'Brother Bear 2 (2006)' # 'The Brave Little Toaster (1987)' # 'The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998)' # 'The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999)' # 'The Book of Life (2014)' # 'Brave (2012)' # 'Bambi 1 (1942)' # 'Bambi 2 (2006)' # 'Bee Movie (2007)' # 'Bolt (2008)' # 'A Bug's Life (1998)' # 'Big Hero 6 (2014)' # 'The Berenstain Bears (1985-2004's TV Show)' # 'The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree (1979)' # 'The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine (1982)' # 'Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012)' # 'Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015's TV Show)' # 'Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007's TV Show)' # 'Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Surprise Party (2000's Stage Show)' # 'Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: A First Time for Everything (2002's Stage Show)' # 'Breakfast with Bear (2005's TV Show)' # 'The Book of Pooh (2001-2003's TV Show)' # 'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006's TV Show)' # 'The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006's TV Show)' # 'BunnyTown (2007-2008's TV Show)' C: # 'Carmen Sandiego Junior Detective (1995's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time (1997's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego World Detective (1997's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego Math Detective (1998's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge (1999's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums (2004's Video Game)' # 'Carmen Sandiego Adventures in Math (2011-2012's Video Game)' # 'The Chipmunk Adventure (1987)' # 'The Cat in the Hat (1971)' # 'The Cat in the Hat (2003)' # 'Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 1 (2009)' # 'Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 2 (2013)' # 'The Croods 1 (2013)' # 'The Croods 2 (2017)' # 'Curious George 1 (2006)' # 'Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2009)' # 'Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015)' # 'Curious George (2006-2015's TV Show)' # 'Cinderella 1 (1950)' # 'Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)' # 'Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)' # 'The Cricket in Times Square (1973)' # 'Cats Don't Dance (1997)' # 'Cars 1 (2006)' # 'Cars 2 (2011)' # 'Cars 3 (2018)' # 'Cars Toons (2008-2014's TV Shorts)' # 'Chicken Run (2000)' # 'Chicken Little (2005)' # 'Club Oscar (2005's Film Short)' # 'Castle in the Sky (1986)' D: E: # 'E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982)' # 'The Emperor's New Groove 1 (2000)' # 'The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005)' # 'The Emperor's New School (2006-2008's TV Show)' # 'Epic (2013)' # 'Escape from Planet Earth (2013)' # 'Everyone's Hero (2006)' # 'Elf (2003)' # 'An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000)' # 'Enchanted (2007)' # 'Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (1999-2008's TV Show)' # 'Ed, Edd 'n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009)' # 'El Chavo Animado (2006-2014's TV Show)' # 'Evil Con Carne (2003-2007's TV Show)' # 'El Nombre (2000-2003's TV Show)' # 'Ella the Elephant (2013-2014's TV Show)' # 'Emily's Moonlight Dream (2016)' # 'Even Stevens (2000-2003's TV Show)' # 'The Even Stevens Movie (2003)' # 'Evermoor (2014-2016's TV Show)' F: #Fantasia (1940)'' #''Fantasia 2000 (1999)'' #''Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009)'' #''Felidae'' (1994) #''Fun and Fancy Free (1947)'' #''The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981)'' #''The Fox and the Hound 2 (2005)'' #''Fievel's American Tails (1992's TV Show)'' #''Flushed Away (2006)'' #''Free Birds (2013)'' #''Finding Nemo (2003)'' #''Finding Dory (2016)'' #''Frankenweenie (1984)'' #''Frankenweenie (2012)'' #''Frozen (2013)'' #''Frozen Fever (2015)'' #''Farce of the Penguins (2006)'' #''The Flintstones (1960-1966's TV Show)'' #''The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972-1973's TV Show)'' #''Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978's TV Show)'' #''The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988's TV Show)'' #''The Flintstones (1994)'' #''Fantastic Max (1988-1990's TV Show)'' #''The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989-1990's TV Show)'' #''From up on Poppy Hill (2011)'' #''Father Christmas (1991)'' #''Fireman Sam (1987-2016's TV Show)'' #''Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy (2010)'' #''Fireman Sam Back In Action (1996)'' #''Fireman Sam On Stage (2007)'' #''Fishtronaut (2009's TV Show)'' #''Fish Hooks (2010-2014's TV Show)'' #''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010's TV Show)'' #''Fraggle Rock (1983-1987's TV Show)'' #''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987's TV Show)'' #''Futurama (1999-2013's TV Show)'' #''Fritz the Cat (1972)'' #''The Fruitties (1987-1989's TV Show)'' #''The Fairytaler (2004-2005's TV Show)'' #''Faerie Tale Theatre (1982-1987's TV Show)'' #''Fanboy (2009's TV Short)'' #''Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009-2014's TV Show)'' #''The Fairly OddParents Shorts (1998-2001)'' #''The Fairly OddParents (2001-2014's TV Show)'' #''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011)'' #''A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012)'' #''A Fairly Odd Summer (2014)'' #''Franny's Feet (2004-2011's TV Show)'' ''G: # 'The Great Mouse Detective (1986)' # 'A Goofy Movie (1995)' # 'Green Eggs and Ham (1973)' # 'The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982)' # 'Good Burger (1997)' # 'Gay Purr-ee (1962)' # 'My Girl 1 (1991)' # 'My Girl 2 (1994)' # 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun (1985)' # 'Garfield: The Movie (2004)' # 'Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006)' # 'Garfield and Friends (1988-1994's TV Show)' # 'The Garfield Show (2009-2012's TV Show)' # 'The Get Along Gang (1984-1985's TV Show)' # 'Going Wild with Jeff Corwin 1997-1999's TV Show)' # 'Groundling Marsh (1997's TV Show)' # 'Good Morning, Mickey! (1983-1992's TV Show)' # 'Goof Troop (1992-1993's TV Show)' # 'Goof Troop Christmas (1992's TV Special)' # 'Gravity Falls (2012-2015's TV Show)' # 'Gravity Falls Shorts (2013-2014's TV Shorts)' # 'Good Morning, Miss Bliss (1987-1989's TV Show)' # 'Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2015's TV Show)' # 'Good Luck Charlie (2010-2014's TV Show)' # 'Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas (2011)' # 'Girl Meets World (2014-2015's TV Show)' # 'Grave of the Fireflies (1988)' # 'Gullah Gullah Island (1994-1998's TV Show)' # 'Gadget Boy and Heather (1995-1998's TV Show)' # 'Galaxy Goof-Ups (1978's TV Show)' # 'Garth and Bev (2010's TV Show)' # 'The Genie from Down Under (1996-1998's TV Show)' # 'Get Your Own Back (1991-2004's TV Show)' # 'The Girl from Tomorrow (1990's TV Show)' # 'The Girl from Tomorrow Part 2: Tomorrow's End (1993's TV Show)' # H: #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 (1996)'' #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002)'' #''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Musical) (1999-2015)'' #''Hercules (1997)'' #''Hercules (1998-1999's TV Show)'' #''The Haunted Mansion (2003)'' #''Home Alone 1 (1990)'' #''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992)'' #''Home Alone 3 (1997)'' #''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House (2002)'' #''Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist (2012)'' #''Halloween is Grinch Night (1977)'' #''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' #''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' #''Home on the Range (2004)'' #''How the Toys Saved Christmas (1996)'' #''The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975)'' #''Horton Hears a Who (1970)'' #''Horton Hears a Who (2008)'' #''Harry and the Hendersons (1987)'' #''Harry and the Hendersons (1991-1993's TV Show)'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 1 (2010)'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014)'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2018)'' #''How to Train Your Dragon Shorts (2010-2014)'' #''How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular (2010)'' #''Hotel Transylvania 1 (2012)'' #''Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015)'' #''Hotel Transylvania (2017's TV Show)'' #''Happy Feet 1 (2006)'' #''Happy Feet 2 (2011)'' #''Hoodwinked! 1 (2005)'' #''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011)'' #''House of Mouse (2001-2003's TV Show) (Clips Only)'' #''Hop (2011)'' #''Home (2015)'' #''Hokey Wolf (1960-1961's TV Show)'' #''The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961's TV Show)'' #''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! (1971-1972's TV Show)'' #''Help! I'm the Fish (2000)'' #''Hacker Time (2011-2015's TV Show)'' #''Harriet's Army (2014's Mini TV Show)'' #''Half Moon Investigations (2009's TV Show)'' #''The Hallo Spencer Show (1979-2001's TV Show)'' #''Hank Zipzer (2014-2016's TV Show)'' #''Happy Families (1989-1990's TV Show)'' #''Hard Spell Abbey (2004's TV Show)'' #''Horrible Histories (2009-2015's TV Show)'' #''Horrid Henry (2006-2014's TV Show)'' #''Horrid Henry: The Movie (2010)'' #''Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2009's TV Show)'' #''Hattytown Tales (1969-1973's TV Show)'' #''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984-1988's TV Show)'' #''The Hector Heathcote Show (1959-1965's TV Show)'' #''Hector's House (1965-1970's TV Show)'' #''Hedz (2007-2010's TV Show)'' #''Help! My Supply Teacher is Magic (2012-2013's TV Show)'' #''Help! Teach is Coming to Stay (2008-2009's TV Show)'' #''Henry's Cat (1983-1995's TV Show)'' #''The Herbs (1968's TV Show)'' ''I: #I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998)'' #''Ice Age 1 (2002)'' #''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)'' #''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' #''Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012)'' #''Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016)'' #''Ice Age Shorts (2002-2008)'' #''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011)'' #''Ice Age Live!: A Mammoth Adventure (2012)'' #''The Incredibles 1 (2004)'' #''The Incredibles 2 (2016)'' #''The Iron Giant (1999)'' #''Inside Out (2015)'' #''I Am Weasel (1997-2000's TV Show)'' #''Ivor the Engine (1959-1977's TV Show)'' #''I Dare You (2007-2013's TV Show)'' #''Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994-1996's TV Show)'' #''I Want My Own Room (2013's TV Show)'' #''I Can Cook (2009-2010's TV Show)'' #''I Can Cook With You (2011's TV Show)'' #''I Can Cook On the Go (2012's TV Show)'' #''I Can Cook Live! (2011-2012)'' #''Iconicles (2010-2011's TV Show)'' #''In the Night Garden (2007-2009's TV Show)'' #''In the Night Garden Live! (2010)'' ''J: # 'The Jungle Book (1967)' # 'The Jungle Book 2 (2003)' # 'The Jungle Book (2016)' # 'The Jungle Book: Rhythm 'n' Groove Party (2000's Video Game)' # 'Jungle Cubs (1996-1998's TV Show)' K: # 'Kingdom Hearts 1 (2002's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories (2004's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts Coded (2008's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts Mobile (2008's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (2009's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix (2013's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix (2014's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2016's Video Game)' # 'Kingdom Hearts 3 (TBA's Video Game)' # 'Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008)' # 'Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011)' # 'Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008)' # 'Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Master (2011)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scrolls (TBA)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014's TV Show)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Arena Spectacular (2010)' # 'Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008's Video Game)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008's Video Game)' # 'Kung Fu Panda World (2010's Video Game)' # 'Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011's Video Game)' # 'Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015's Video Game)' # 'Kinect: Disneyland Adventures (2011's Video Game)' L: # 'The Lion King 1 (1994)' # 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)' # 'The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)' # 'The Lion Guard (2015)' # 'The Lion Guard (2016's TV Show)' # 'The Lion King (Musical) (1997-2015's Stage Show)' # 'Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955)' # 'Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)' # 'Lilo and Stitch 1 (2002)' # 'Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)' # 'Leroy and Stitch (2006)' # 'Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003-2006's TV Show)' # 'The Little Mermaid 1 (1989)' # 'The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)' # 'The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)' # 'The Little Mermaid (1992-1994's TV Show)' # 'The Little Mermaid (Musical) (2007-2014's Stage Show)' # 'Little' 'Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1992)' # 'Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013)' # 'The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003's TV Show)' # 'The Lorax (1972)' # 'The Lorax (2012)' # 'The Land Before Time 1 (1988)' # 'The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (1994)' # 'The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995)' # 'The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996)' # 'The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997)' # 'The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998)' # 'The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000)' # 'The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001)' # 'The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002)' # 'The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003)' # 'The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005)' # 'The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006)' # 'The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007)' # 'The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016)' # 'The Land Before Time (2007-2008's TV Show)' # 'The LEGO Movie (2014)' M: # 'Meet the Feebles (1989)' N: O: P: Q: R: S: # 'Saludos Amigos (1942)' # 'The Santa Clause 1 (1994)' # 'The Santa Clause 2: The Mrs. Clause (2002)' # 'The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006)' # 'Saving Mr. Banks (2013)' # 'The Snowman (1982)' # 'The Snowman: The Live Stage Show (2010)' # 'The Sneetches (1961)' # 'The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982)' # 'The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)' # 'The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-1998's TV Show)' # 'The Swan Princess 1 (1994)' # 'The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997)' # 'The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998)' # 'The Swan Princess Christmas (2012)' # 'The Swan Princess 4: A Royal Family Tale (2014)' # 'The Simpsons (1989-2015's TV Show)' # 'The Simpsons Movie (2007)' # 'SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2012's TV Show)' # 'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004)' # 'SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009)' # 'The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015)' # 'Skunk Fu! (2007-2008's TV Show)' # 'Shrek 1 (2001)' # 'Shrek 2 (2004)' # 'Shrek the Third (2007)' # 'Shrek Forever After (2010)' # 'Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party (2001)' # 'Shrek the Halls (2007)' # 'Scared Shrekless (2010)' # 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)' # 'The Sword in the Stone (1963)' # 'Stitch! The Movie (2003)' # 'Space Jam (1996)' # 'Shark Tale (2004)' # 'The Search for Santa Paws (2010)' # 'Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups (2012)' # 'Sleeping Beauty (1959)' # 'Scooby-Doo, Where are You! (1969-1978's TV Show)' # 'The Scooby-Doo Show (1976-1978's TV Show)' # 'The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976's TV Show)' # 'The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show (1976-1977's TV Show)' # 'Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics/Scooby's All-Stars (1977-1979's TV Show)' # 'The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982's TV Show)' # 'Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980's TV Show)' # 'Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982's Shorts)' # 'Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008's TV Show)' # 'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013's TV Show)' # 'Scooby-Doo 1 (2002)' # 'Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004)' # 'Scooby-Doo 3 (2018)' # 'Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009)' # 'Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010)' # 'Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979)' # 'Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987)' # 'Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)' # 'Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988)' # 'Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994)' # 'Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013)' # 'Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998)' # 'Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)' # 'Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)' # 'Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001)' # 'Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003)' # 'Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003)' # 'Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004)' # 'Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005)' T: #Treasure Planet (2002)'' #''The Tale of Despereaux (2008)'' #''Tarzan 1 (1999)'' #''Tarzan and Jane (2002)'' #''Tarzan 2 (2005)'' #''The Thief and the Cobbler (1993)'' #''The Three Caballeros (1944)'' #''Turbo (2013)'' #''Thumbelina (1994)'' #''Tangled with Rapunzel (2010)'' #''Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel (2012's Disney Short)'' #''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' #''Toy Story 1 (1995)'' #''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' #''Toy Story 3 (2010)'' #''Toy Story 4 (2017)'' #''Toy Story Treats (1996's TV Shorts)'' #''Toy Story Toons (2011-2012's TV Shorts)'' #''Toy Story of Terror! (2013)'' #''Toy Story: That Time Forgot (2014)'' #''Toy Story Mania! (2009-2012's Video Game)'' #''Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010's Video Game)'' #''Toy Story: The Musical (2008)'' #''Tron Uprising (2012-2013's TV Show)'' #''Teacher's Pet (2000-2002's TV Show)'' #''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010-2011's TV Show)'' #''Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999's TV Show)'' #''TaleSpin (1990-1991's TV Show)'' #''Totally Circus (2000's TV Show)'' #''Totally Hoops (2001's TV Show)'' #''Totally in Tune (2002's TV Show)'' #''Totally Spies! (2001-2014's TV Show)'' #''That's So Raven (2003-2007's TV Show)'' ''U: V: *Valiant'' ''W: X: Y: Z: List of Movie/TV Show/Live on Stage Show/On Ice Show/Special/Video Game/Music Video/TV Commercial Spoofs: Films in Movie Spoofs: #[[Shanti White and the Eight Toons|Shanti White and the Eight Toons]] #[[Jessie Poppins|Jessie Poppins]] #[[Home (CoolZTiggerAndRoo Style)|Home (CoolZTiggerAndRoo Style)]] List of Adventures Series: Films in Adventures Series: #[[Scooby Doo Meets Mary Poppins|Scooby Doo Meets Mary Poppins]] #[[Scooby Doo Meets Peter Pan|Scooby Doo Meets Peter Pan]] #[[Scooby Doo Meets The Jungle Book|Scooby Doo Meets The Jungle Book]] #[[Scooby Doo Meets The Jungle Book 2|Scooby Doo Meets The Jungle Book 2]] #[[Scooby Doo's Frozen Adventure|Scooby Doo's Frozen Adventure]] #[[Scooby Doo Gets Tangled with Rapunzel|Scooby Doo Gets Tangled with Rapunzel]] #[[Scooby Doo Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel|Scooby Doo Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel]] #[[Scooby Doo and The Sword in the Stone|Scooby Doo and The Sword in the Stone]] #[[Scooby Doo Meets The Prince and Pauper|Scooby Doo Meets The Prince and Pauper]] #[[Scooby Doo's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service|Scooby Doo's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service]] #[[Scooby Doo Meets Father Christmas|Scooby Doo Meets Father Christmas'']] Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:CoolZTiggerAndRoo Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video games spoof Category:Video Game Spoof